meganleefandomcom-20200213-history
Kids' Choice Awards
The 21st annual Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards were held at the Pauley Pavilion, Los Angeles, California on March 29, 2008. The show was the first live-action/animated Kids Choice Awards show. The event was hosted by Jack Black. Voting began March 3 on Nick.com and Nicktropolis. A "Bring on the Nominees" special hosted by Lil' JJ aired also. The Naked Brothers Band and Miley Cyrus were musical performances for the show. A sweepstakes was announced to promote the show. The number of votes cast broke the record previously set in 2007. 86,708,020 kids cast 88,254,272 votes (since kids were allowed to vote multiple times) between March 3–29 in 18 categories, to honor and vote for their favorites. Votes were cast via Nick.com, Nicktropolis, TurboNick, and for the first time via Nick's new mobile website (wap.nick.com). The award show attracted 7.7 million viewers. Megan Lee had won the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Best Speech Contest at the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards. Megan Lee played Hyori in the Short Film/Music Video, My First Crush, directed by Rocky Jo, with Arden Cho starring as the older Hyori. Nominees & Winners Winners are listed in bold. Movies Favorite Movie *'Alvin and the Chipmunks' *Transformers *Are We Done Yet? *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Favorite Movie Actress *'Jessica Alba as Sue Storm/Invisble Woman – Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer' *Drew Barrymore as Sophie Fisher – Music and Lyrics *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson – Spider-Man 3 *Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Swan – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Favorite Movie Actor *'Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End' *Ice Cube as Nick Persons –Are We Done Yet? *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Joe Kingman – The Game Plan *Eddie Murphy as Norbit – Norbit Favorite Animated Movie *'Ratatouille' *Bee Movie *Shrek the Third *The Simpsons Movie Favorite Voice From an Animated Movie *'Eddie Murphy as Donkey – Shrek the Third' *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona – Shrek the Third *Mike Myers as Shrek – Shrek the Third (The last time in the Shrek movies to have Mike Myers being nominated a Kids' Choice Awards) *Jerry Seinfeld as Barry B. Benson – Bee Movie Music Favorite Song *'"Girlfriend" – Avril Lavigne' *"Beautigul Girls" – Sean Kingston *"Big Girls Don't Cry" – Fergie *"Don't Matter" – Akon Favorite Music Group *'Jonas Brothers' *Boys Like Girls *Fall Out Boy *Linkin Park Favorite Female Singer *'Miley Cyrus' *Beyoncé *Fergie *Alicia Keys Favorite Male Singer *'Chris Brown' *Bow Wow *Soulja Boy *Justin Timberlake Television Favorite TV Show *'Drake & Josh' *Hannah Montana *iCarly *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Favorite TV Actress *'Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart – Hannah Montana' *Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter – That's So Raven *Emma Roberts as Addie Singer – Unfabulous *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks –Zoey 101 Favorite TV Actor *'Drake Bell as Drake Parker – Drake & Josh' *Josh Peck as Josh Nichols – Drake & Josh *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin – The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin – The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Favorite Cartoon *'Avatar: The Last Airbender' *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The Simpsons *SpongeBob SquarePants (only loss to date) Sports Favorite Male Athlete *'Tony Hawk' *Shaquille O'Neal *Alex Rodriguez *Tiger Woods Favorite Female Athlete *'Danica Patrick' *Cheryl Ford *Serena Williams *Venus Williams Other Categories Favorite Video Game *'Madden NFL '08' *Dance Dance Revolution: Hottest Party *Guitar Hero III *High School Musical: Sing It! Favorite Book *'Harry Potter' *Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *How to Eat Fried Worms Wannabe Award *'Cameron Diaz' Category:Award Shows Category:Choice awards